dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandark
Susan "Mandark" Astronomanov is the main antagonist in Dexter's Laboratory. He is Dexter's rival and later mortal nemesis who often seeks to destroy both Dexter and his lab to prove once and for all that he is the superior genius. He is voiced by Eddie Deezen. Appearance Mandark is a tall boy who has a black bowl-cut hairstyle that lays around the top of his head like a helmet. It has a white shiny glare on it and an M shaped opening at the bottom. This hairstyle was passed down to him by his father Windbear which was also passed down to his little sister Lalavava. Mandark has a head that is big at the top and gets skinnier at the bottom near his neck. He has nerdy glasses which look exactly like Dexter's and he wears a white dress shirt, a yellow tie with black stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Mandark is an evil boy who is bent on the destruction of Dexter's Laboratory. He wants to be a much smarter genius than Dexter but every time he tries to, he always ends up horribly failing. Mandark's Laboratory is red, scary and evil looking. The reason for this is because he built it that way out of his anger towards Dexter. He is obsessed with destroying him and getting his revenge on him for being a smarter kid than him and for destroying his lab multiple times. Biography ---- The following events are only referenced in seasons 3 and 4, and posses inconsistencies that contradict events and characters from seasons 1 and 2. As such, the canonicity of the following events are uncertain and possibly apocryphal. }| [# } skip section] |}} ---- Birth and Early Childhood Mandark was born the son of the hippie pacifists known as Windbear and Oceanbird in the annoyingly peace loving hippie community of Flowertopia and was birthed by his mother while in a small wooden pool of water. Upon being born, Mandark was already tainted with a dark and evil disposition, almost as though a dark presence had zapped him with unspeakable evil, however his parents were completely unaware of this. As his parents thought up a name for their child, they expressed that they wanted a name that was beyond the conforms of society, beyond the preconceived gender connotations, a name that is whispered softly through the canyon winds, and so they named him Susan, which immediately made the infant Mandark cry with grief. . One day, an infant Susan was wallowing about his shameful habitat of life when he came across a strangely placed piece of technology that had found its way into the middle of Flowertopia with know explanation as to why. Susan loved everything about this device, he loved the way it looked, the way it felt, the way it worked. When he turned it on, it created a bright light that inspired Susan to learn more about technology and science. He knew that if he could only master this thing called science he would be able to control the world. Oceanbird and Windbear however did not approve of this. They believed in leaving on earth the way it was created, back when it was pure and not overrun by technology, and so they took it from and him and instead did many activities together with him such as loving nature and meditation, but none of this pleased Susan as he hated all of it because they all had nothing to do with technology, science or evil. When a young Susan let out his frustration and rejected his hippie lifestyle on his birthday, his parents decided to drop out of Flowertopia and travel around the world in hopes that it would mellow out Susan's frustrations. As they traveled the world, Susan still felt discontent with his life and lack of technology, no matter how beautiful the place they went to were. Eventually, the trio decided to settled down and moved into a suburban neighborhood in a nice and small house. During this time, Susan was already an older child and he was out for a walk one day, he came across his future rival Dexter who was building an invention of his out on his sidewalk. When Susan saw this, he was fascinated by how outstanding it was. He knew this was science and he wanted to know all about it. He greeted Dexter and wanted to be friends with him, however Dexter rejected his requests as he was far too busy and said goodbye while calling him a little girl. Susan tried to tell him that he was actually a boy, but because he looked so much like a girl with his long hair and pink dress, Dexter was confused as to how he could be a boy. He then asked what his name was and with reluctance, Susan revealed his name. Dexter then burst out into laughter over this hilarious revelation. Susan was so annoyed and angered by his laughter and mockery that he became enraged and decided that he would no longer embrace his peaceful hippie facade and swore vengeance on Dexter. He ran up into his room, and took his childhood device and started to build himself an evil laboratory where he would be able to create his own evil experiments with technology which would help him take over the world. He then changed his physical appearance to become more fitting of his gender. He gave himself a bowl-cut hairdo where he literally took a bowl and cut his hair along the rim of it, and he then donned on a proper suit and tie. To complete his change, he began to think of a new name for himself, one that would express the darkness that flowed through him, and the man that he knew he was destined to be. Susan then became Mandark and found his one true goal in life, to dominate Dexter, the world, and become the greatest genius ever. ---- Inconsistencies end here. }| [# } skip section] |}} ---- In seasons 1 and 2, it is known that Mandark was born to an asian mother and a russian father who likely bore the family name Astronomanov before the characters were developed into Oceanbird and Windbear, who lacked last names. His parents later gave birth to his younger and overbearing sister Olga Astronomanov aka Lalavava. Depending on what events from seasons 3 and 4 fit in with the continuity of seasons 1 and 2, not much is known about Mandark's past. Dark Past ", the result of Mandark dabbling in the dark arts.]] Mandark was apparently a lonely child who had no friends and had no talent with sports. The only thing Mandark excelled at was his scientific and technological skills. Later on, Mandark created his highly advanced and gigantic laboratory in his backyard and since he lacked friends or sports skills, his lab became his whole life and his sole reason for being. At an unknown point, Mandark, in his pursuit of advancing his research and knowledge, discovered the very secrets of magic and dark arts after having somehow come in contact with an inter-dimensional being known as JoJo who helped him to understand and even write a book on the subject titled "The Magic of Science", and Mandark then formed a sinister pact with Dark Forces, which likely began his eventual corruption over time. Meeting Dexter When Mandark started going to Huber Elementary School on the first day of the school year, he sat right next to Dexter in class. Mandark was immediately being a smarter student than Dexter and he had officially taken the throne of being the smartest student in the school. Mandark asked Dexter to show him his secret laboratory. Dexter showed it to him thinking that this would be the one thing that he doesn't have. Mandark looked at it but he was unimpressed by it's lack of creativity. Then, he showed Dexter his own secret laboratory which was so much more highly sophisticated and developed than his. He told Dexter to shut down his laboratory because it was using up valuable power that he could be using to take over the world. Return of Mandark A short time after their first encounter, Mandark was still solemn and bitter after having both his lab and his heart destroyed by his one true love and was even suffering from recurring nightmares due to the trauma, and one night he laid awake swearing vengeance against Dexter for what he had done to him. The next day at school, Mandark watched on as the class praised Dexter's genius and he gloated about his superiority and his goal to win the science fair. An angry Mandark sitting in the back of the class was unable to hold back his frustration and called out everyone on their fanaticism towards Dexter and even told Mr. Luzinsky to hold his tongue, as he believed that Dexter was unworthy of any praise, especially after what he had done to him, solemnly telling them of how Dexter used his own love for Dee Dee against him and completely destroyed his lab, leaving him with absolutely nothing when in contrast all he had made Dexter do what shut down his lab rather destroy it and mess with his emotions. He then revealed that he planned to take part in the town science fair as well where he would defeat Dexter, however Dexter remained unfazed by his threats and ignored him. The following night, Mandark tried to find anything in his destroyed lab to outdo Dexter at the science fair, but his efforts proved futile and he almost considered giving up until he found his lost copy of the The Magic of Science, knowing that its dark knowledge would allow him to completely overshadow Dexter and have his revenge. The next day during the fair, Dexter was about to win with his robotic arm until Mandark arrived dressed as a sorcerer and carrying a mysterious golden box. Mandark's late entry was accepted into the fair and he then used the arcane magic at his disposal to summon his inter-dimensional monster JoJo which then kidnapped Dee Dee, forcing Mandark and Dexter to put aside their differences and join forces to save her. After doing so, Dee Dee rewarded Dexter with a peck on the cheek and an amorous Mandark with a disturbed look and the two boys appeared to have settled their differences, at least until the two were given the blue ribbon prize. Their unwillingness to share the prize ended up re-igniting their rivalry once more. Mandark's Sister In the episode "Dee Dee's Rival", it is revealed that he has a little sister named Olga Astronomonov, who goes by the name of "Lalavava" instead similar to how Susan goes by the name of Mandark rather than his real name. She seems to have total control over him because she is stronger and scarier than him. Lalavava got into a rivalry with Dee Dee the same way Dexter did with Mandark. She and Dee Dee treat each other the same way Dexter and Mandark do, only they fight over who is a better dancer instead of who is a smarter genius. Strangely enough, after the episode ended, Lalavava had never been seen or mentioned again. There were also many seasons 3 and 4 episodes that denied Lalavava even existing to begin with. Lalavava was 8 years old at the time Mandark was 13, but in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" Mandark was having his 11th birthday and a 6 year old Lalavava was not present. Even when the entire family was moving, Lalavava was still nowhere to be seen. In the episode "Mountain Mandark" Oceanbird, Windbear, and Mandark all went out on a family wilderness retreat and Lalavava was still absent. Then again, the 3rd and 4th seasons of Dexter's Laboratory were not officially canon episodes due to the fact that they were not created by Gennedy Tartakovsky, the original creator of Dexter's Laboratory. After season 2 (Excluding Ego Trip ended, Mandark seems to have built a new laboratory with a more dark, evil look, topped off with a red glow. His laboratory used to have been a yellow and gray glass, bulby, futuristic laboratory. This may have been out of his anger toward Dexter and his evil expanding. The strange thing is that in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" it showed Mandark first building his laboratory and he built it in the creepy gothic look. In the episode "My Dad vs Your Dad", Dexter and Mandark's dads both got into a rivalry with each other that was very similar to him and Dexter and Dee Dee and Lalavava. Since then, everybody in Mandark and Dexter's family have gotten into a rivalry with each other except for their moms. However, in the end of the episode, Mandark and Dexter bet that their moms could beat the other mom up. It is implied that their moms got into a rivalry just like their dads did but then again, it was still never seen in the show. It is unknown if Mandark keeps his laboratory a secret from his parents the same way Dexter does. Mandark's Laboratory is aboveground and it is also so big and tall, that it can clearly be seen as a towering laboratory behind his house. It may be possible that he doesn't because it is next to impossible and highly unlikely for his parents to be oblivious to something so obvious like that, but in the episode "A Mandark Cartoon", when Mandark was typing in the password to enter his laboratory, he first checked to make sure that nobody was there. Relationships *'Dexter '- Dexter is Mandark's worst enemy. He hates him because he is so much smarter than him and he is always trying to destroy him so that he can be the smartest genius around. *'Dee Dee '- Dee Dee is Mandark's love interest, and is obsessed by her, and if he looks at her he would say, "Dee Dee..." but it hasn't been shown that Dee Dee pays attention. *'Lalavava' - Also known as Olga, Lalavava is Mandark's sister. She is way younger and smaller than him, but she takes total control over him because she is stronger and more powerful than him, similar to Gaz on Invader Zim. She always scares and abuses him to make him do whatever she wants. *'Oceanbird' - Oceanbird is Mandark's mom. She does not understand his craving for evil and she wants him to always be nice the same way she is. *'Windbear' - Mandark's father, Windbear is always trying to quench Mandark's craving for fighting and evil. *'Quackor' - Quackor is Mandark's pet lab duck. Quackor has a supervillain secret identity that he is unaware of and she always goes out being evil whenever he is not looking. In the episode "A Quackor Cartoon", Quackor fell in love with Monkey who was Dexter's pet lab monkey. Mandark was in shock to see this and he fainted and so was Dexter. Episode Appearances *Dexter's Rival *Mandarker *Rushmore Rumble *Sun, Surf, and Science *Quackor the Fowl *Mock 5 *The Laughing *Let's Save the World You Jerk! *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! *Dee Dee's Rival *Framed (Cameo) *Last But Not Beast *Momdark *If Memory Serves *School Girl Crushed *Dos Boot *A Boy Named Sue *Comic Stripper *Mountain Mandark *Babe Sitter *2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever *Garage Sale *A Mandark Cartoon *My Dad vs Your Dad *Sis-Tem Error (Mentioned) *Used Ink *A Quackor Cartoon *The Lab of Tomorrow (Non-Speaking) *Dexter's Wacky Races *Ego Trip Quotes *''"HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!"'' - Various Episodes *''"Please sir, call me Mandark."'' - "Dexter's Rival" *''"Mr. Luzinski, may I please be seated in the front of you classroom so that I can obtain the full capacity of your educationally intended teachings."'' - "Dexter's Rival" *''"Yes Dexter, I can read your thoughts and I am smarter than you."'' - "Dexter's Rival" *''"Oh Dexter, it feels as if forever has passed since the day you destroyed my lab."'' - "Mandarker" *''"After countless experiments, all testing proves negative, no enhanced features, no physical mutations, NO NOTHING!, It seems you shall never become anything more than a mere ducky. Oh well, I guess you're special trick will have to do the job."'' - "Quackor the Fowl" *''"It's bedtime Dexter. PERMANANTLY!"'' - "Momdark" *''"Chew chew chew, chew chew chew chew chew."'' - "A Mandark Cartoon" Trivia *Mandark's voice actor is Eddie Deezen in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Keith Ferguson, who did the voice of Danny Phantom in Nicktoons MLB. *The surname Astronomonov would imply that he is Russian. According to the Animator's Bible he is also half Japanese, because his mother was based on Yoko Ono and he resembles a stereotypical Asian boy. Also, his skin is slightly darker than Dexter's, having a darker, more Asian look. *Mandark has a noticeable, strange laugh which appears to always have the same pattern of 3-5. "HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!" *In earlier episodes, Mandark's laboratory has a high-tech and more advanced appearance. In later episodes, his lab starts to have a more gothic and crude look. *In the first two seasons, Mandark did not wear a tie and his head was shaped like a light bulb. In the next two seasons, he did wear a tie and his head was more square shaped. *In the episode "Dexter's Rival" Mandark had the ability to read minds; this ability was not used or mentioned again throughout the rest of the series. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, he synergizes with Toilenator. *It is implied that Mandark's Parents are not married because in the episodes "A Boy Named Sue" and "My Dad vs Your Dad", Mandark was referred to as a lovechild. *Mandark is the same age as Dee Dee who is in the grade above Dexter and is not in any of his classes. However, he is still seen sitting next to Dexter in his class in "Dexter's Rival". * In Japanese, Mandark's voice actor is Katsumi Suzuki, who also voices the Red Guy from Cow and Chicken, a fellow Cartoon Network cartoon. ** Mandark seems to speak rather politely and softly in Japanese; this could be to either make him sound more sophisticated, or to make him sound more traditionally Japanese. * Eddie Deezen has stated that Mandark looks like a caricature of himself, and may be based on Malvin from WarGames. Gallery Mandark in his Lab.JPG|Mandark's newer appearance 012.JPG|Mandark as a baby. 268.JPG Dexter vs Mandark.jpg Mandark's Evil Laugh.jpg Mandark Introducing Himself.jpg Mandark getting abused by Lalavava.JPG Dexter vs Mandark.jpg Mandark at the Table.JPG 1998-04-29 - Episode 141 'Dexter and Computress Get Mandark'.png Dexter and Mandark.png Get off the Floor.png Quiet.png Lamos.png Ahh yes the scalene triangle.png GwaGWSr.gif Susan 1.png References *http://korraisnottan.tumblr.com/post/22103058940/here-is-a-psa-monarch-of-darknesss-skin-color Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Kid Geniuses Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Astronomonov family Category:FusionFall Characters Category:Mandark's Future Selves